Data services may be used to enable applications to fetch data from a backend server, submit data/initiate actions/change state, or invoke specialized business logic to be performed in a backend server.
In traditional data service chaining techniques, the sequence of execution of data services in a chain is programmatically predefined or configured. As a result, typically the sequence of data service invocation cannot be determined dynamically at runtime. In prior approaches, a data service can get executed based on the output of another data service, but typically this is a point to point triggering. Typically, there was also no way to apply a condition based on which the triggering of a subsequent data service can happen, or not happen, depending on whether the condition is satisfied.